


Symbolic Language

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, for now, one shots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇集</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbolic Language

**Author's Note:**

> 发现手头有几个小短篇和不足以写成比较长的篇幅的点子，懒得一个个发出来了……

Venom换了一个姿势，稍稍向着床凑过去。他的左手依然握着Kaz的左手，右手拿着剪指刀，继续贴着Kaz无名指的指甲边缘剪。

剪指刀的锋刃伸到指甲下面，碰到皮肤和指甲连接的部分的时候，Kaz的手无意识地缩了一下，然后平静了下来。剪下的指甲落在Kaz的掌心里，像小小的、奇怪的白色I字字母。

Kaz的头发掉到了额头前面，看不见眼睛。在Venom移开剪指刀的时候，Kaz不耐烦地抖掉指甲屑，的脸偏向一边，试图让头发落回原位，但没什么效果。Venom举起手，想把他的头发拨了回去，但Kaz的脑袋猛地偏向一边，躲开了。然后他再次抬起眼，像是从什么东西反应过来，缓慢地眨了眨，面无表情。

Venom没再去碰。

他推开椅子，俯下身去，手找到Kaz的脚踝，把Kaz宽阔厚实的脚抓在手里。Kaz的皮肤冰冷，但一分钟后，接触到他的手的地方逐渐有了一点血色。他听着缓慢而平稳的呼吸声，开始剪脚趾甲。

Kaz的脚踩在他的手指上，一动不动，他的掌心贴着Kaz的足弓。然后Venom关上剪指刀，把Kaz的裤管放下来，他缓慢地再次站起身，拂掉裤子上的指甲和皮屑。Kaz的肩膀耸着，面无表情地把衬衫领子理了理，他的视线缓慢而冷漠地移动，落在Venom额头附近的某个地方，Kaz衬衫袖子卷起来裸露出来的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛无法忍受含义。他站在那里，再一次拍了拍裤子。

Kaz停顿了一下，手突兀而凶蛮地举了起来，攥住他的手腕，刚修剪过的指甲深深地陷入皮肤里。

头发再次滑了下来，遮挡住了他的眼睛。

缓缓地，Venom俯下身，用食指和拇指拂起他干燥而粗糙的头发。

Kaz抬着眼，定定地看着他。无色的眼睛瞪着，满是怒意和伤痛，仿佛要质问出什么答案，但却无从说起。只是这一瞬间。

然后Kaz的嘴唇扭曲了一下，变成了一条平板的、不悦的线。眼睛黯淡了下去。

他松了手。

Venom的手伸进腰包里，过了一会儿，他伸出手来。Venom的右手拿着一根橡皮筋，左手轻轻地在后脑勺拢起Kaz的头发。Kaz的头发被扯起来了一点，他挣扎了一下，举起手，试图阻止他，但Venom乎整个人都压在Kaz身上。Kaz的呼吸变得急促，然后平缓了下来，不再反抗，任由Venom梳理头发。Venom咬住橡皮筋的另一头，左手握住头发，绑住，扎出了一个小小的结。

他的手臂松弛地横过Kaz的脖子，低下头，侧过脸去，鼻子埋在Kaz的头发里，Kaz的耳朵贴着他的脖子。

 “这样，好多了。”他说。

Kaz的头发依然在他手底下到处乱翘，而Kaz一声不吭，没有任何动静。过了一次呼吸后，Kaz的脑袋偏向一边，几乎无法察觉，仿佛试图寻找方向，最后，他靠近Venom，Venom感觉到他的睫毛擦过手臂上的皮肤。Kaz平静了下来，闭上了眼睛。

 “这就好。”他说。

 

FIN


End file.
